The land of Zo
by midgeon12
Summary: This is an alternative to the "Wizard of Oz" movie. My friend Melili wrote it but didnt have an account to post it from so she used mine. The story is very random, but its hilarious. Enjoy!


Land of Zo

LAND OF ZO

Once upon a terrible life lived a girl named Yehtrod. Yehtrod has raven black hair, shiny blue eyes and a very pale face- pale white as the dried out sand from a beach. Yehtrod lived in an isolated part of Nebraska; there was a tiny, tiny town just 200 yards away. Yhetrod had a dog named Yppup. Yppup was small and his fur was the color of gold, "Life sucks doesn't it Yppup?" said Yehtrod real low. Yppup barked in agreement.

Why was Yehtrod so down who knows! The human mind is a complicated system with tedious intellectually compressed thoughts. So instead of just sitting there Yehtrod decided to take Yppup to the tiny, tiny town with her.

When they reached the town there were small shops and people as well. Suddenly the sky turned all bleak and dark with gray fierce clouds started to cover up the soothing blue. Lightning broke out like an arrow and thunder rumbled low, but there was no rain. An immediate alarm broke out like a sirens scream and the TV turned on automatically. "TORNADO! TORNADO HEADING OUR WAY! TAKE COVER!" Then the TV went all fuzzy and fierce winds headed in the background. From a distance a very small long thick funnel was coming to their direction!

Yehtrod took Yppup and started to run to their small house- longer and longer the house looked away but finally they reached it. Yehtrod slammed the door shut and looked outside- the tornado ate the town! Now once a small line- now a towering title wave of a twister! Yehtrod hugged Yppup and crouched down and prayed for her life. Instead of ripping the house to pieces- the twister ripped the house straight from the ground instead! Around and around the house spun without stopping- "I- THINK- I- AM-GOING-TO-BE-SICK!" yelled Yehtrod.

Then with a loud CRASH! The house fell to the ground. When Yehtrod got up with Yppup still in her hands- the inside of the house looked like it threw itself back up. "What a mess!" Yehtrod mumbled. Yppup looked a little green. When they got out of the house- they weren't in Nebraska any more. The sky was dark purple and the trees were withered. "Where are we?" said Yehtrod. "Why you're in the land of ZO! Hi I am Hermit and I like to drink nog." There standing behind her was a small frog scare crow drinking egg nog.

"My name is Yehtrod and this is Yppup" said Yehtrod. Hermit looked confused and said, "Isn't that just Dorothy and Puppy said backwards?" Yehtrod tapped her chin and said, "Huh- never thought of it like that way- how do we get home?" Hermit smiled and said, "You can never get home- unless you steal the shoes of the evil sorcerer TRUFFLES THE EVIL PIGGY!" Yehtrod looked at him in disbelief, "Truffles? The evil piggy? Are you serious?" Hermit nodded. "Wow" said Yehtrod, "Good now we must be on our way! DOWN THE SMELLOW BRICK ROAD!" yelled Hermit.

Magically in front of them was nastiest yellow colored brick road. Then Yehtrod, Yppup and Hermit started down. Two hours later Yehtrod said, "Let's stop- my feet hurt!" Hermit nodded and they sat on the bench and rested. Then out of nowhere a cry for help was heard, "HELP! IS SOMEONE THERE?" Yehtrod yelled back, "WHERE ARE YOU?" then the voice replied, "BEHIND YOU!" then they looked behind the bush and saw a small tin box with a button saying, "push me".

They took their chances and pressed the button- Then before they could blink a man dressed in tin stood before them. "I really need a chiropractor!" said the tin dude. "John Travolta!?" said Yehtrod. The tin dude looked confuzzeld and said, "Don't know who that is but I like the name" Yehtrod asked, "Do you want to come with us in search of Truffles the Evil Piggy?" John said, "SURE!" then they were off. After another two hours they stopped again the rested, "This kills" said John.

Then out of no where jumped out a guy in a lion costume- he looked like an over grown toddler. "GRRRRR! Where are you going? By the way my name is Sammie." Said the lion. "Nice to meet you", they said all together. " Want to come with us to find Truffles the Evil Piggy?" asked Hermit. "SURE!" said Sammy.

I know I know what you is thinking- why are they inviting random people with them? Then on the trail they had to go through the scary woods. Then they saw that Sammie was gone- "Sammie! Where are you!?" said John. Sammie replied, "I'm in the can!" – "Oh o.k. then I'll wait" said John. "NO! I AM IN A CAN!" yelled Sammie right back- then there was a small tin can jumping out of the bushes.

"What are you doing in there?" said Yehtrod. "It looks so shiny!" said Sammie. Then they pulled Sammie out and continued walking. Finally they reached the evil barn yard castle. There standing in front of them was TRUFFLES THE EVIL PIGGY! "I knew you were coming! I saw you in my crystal ball!" said Truffles- he sounded like he sucked up a lot of helium. Everyone was trying to hold back the laughs that were escaping.

"Now you will never get the shoes! They are over there unprotected! Now you will have to get past me to get them!" said Truffles. "This is boring" said John- and he picked up Truffles and threw him in a cage. "Now get the shoes and go home!' said Hermit. Yehtrod picked up the golden shoes and clicked her heels together- nothing happened. "OH RIGHT! Forgot- you have to hold Yppup and do the cabbage patch" said John. Yehtrod did it with Yppup in her hands.

Then a glitter of silver dust flew all around then and then POOF! They were back in their messed up lives. "That is the last time I'll go to town" said Yehtrod. Then everything was back to normal and the end.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME!? Where is MY happy ending?! I am in a cage for crying out loud! I WILL BE AVENGED!" said Truffles the sad, yet evil little piggy.


End file.
